1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an insulating core system for use in an antenna arrangement. The core is suitable for use as a strain insulator, either in compression or tension, and for use as a helical coil form of variable length.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous coil forms and strain insulators are known in the prior art for use with antenna systems. There are special forms for many purposes. However, the prior art forms known to applicant are not adaptable to form tension and compression strain insulators and cores for helical coils of varying length.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,422,458 to Amy et al discloses a porcelain rod 1/2 inch in diameter having apertures in each end thereof for use as a core for a helical coil in an antenna system. The core is not readily adaptable for use as a compressive strain insulator or as a coil form for coils of different length on the same core.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,653,992 to Hill discloses an insulating plastic coil form which is cylindrical in shape and holds a helical coil thereon. No grooves or diametrical holes are provided for the coil and the form may not be used as a strain insulator except with the insulators fixedly embedded therein.